


Kid Tested, Father Approved

by ejovvika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик, где Дерек, как коробка хлопьев Kix: "Дети выбирают, отцы одобряют!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Tested, Father Approved

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kid Tested, Father Approved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532800) by [peroxidepest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxidepest17/pseuds/peroxidepest17). 



> От переводчика: у сухих завтраков Kix такой слоган: "“Kid Tested, Mother Approved". В случае Дерека, он стал Father Approved :)

Все начинается с оборотней.

Ну, технически, все началось с кумихо – с демоницы, женщины-лисы,  - которая убивала и пожирала внутренности еще живых людей.

И, по факту, оборотнями все заканчивается.

\- Ох, - ошеломленный шериф Стилински смотрит на искалеченное тело, которое когда-то принадлежало симпатичной девушке двадцати шести лет. Над телом стоит Дерек Хейл, у него окровавлен рот, потому что он только что вырвал у этой девушки трахею прямо на глазах у шерифа.

Шериф внимательно смотрит на Дерека и на кровь, которая просто повсюду.

Дерек застенчиво делает вид, что он тут не причем, и тыльной стороной ладони вытирает рот. Безуспешно.

Шериф Стилински поворачивается к сыну, который прячется за его спиной и чьи внутренние органы, слава богу, совершенно замечательно целы и находятся там, где им и положено быть. Шериф же пытается осознать тот факт, что мисс Чой, заменяющая Стайлзу учителя по английскому, пять минут назад собиралась сожрать одну из жизненно важных частей тела его сына.

\- Стайлз? – затаив дыхание, спрашивает шериф.

В ответ Стайлз улыбается страдальчески, натянуто и неловко.

В конце концов, он бросает попытки морочить шерифу голову ради его же блага, утыкается головой в плечо отца и неопределенным, широким жестом указывает на Дерека и остальных.

\- Оборотни, пап.

\- Оборотни?  - переспрашивает шериф, вскинув брови. Дерек, Джексон, Скотт, мальчишка Лейхи и еще двое ребят, чьих имен шериф не знает, - они вдруг напрягаются так, будто думают, что он собирается перестрелять их всех прямо здесь и сейчас.

Один Стайлз, кажется, нимало не обеспокоен этим. Он пожимает шерифу руку в знак солидарности и кивает.

Оборотни.

\-  Ох, - говорит шериф Стилински.

 

***

\- Какого?.. Чё это за херня?! – требует ответа Стайлз, когда, примерно четыре месяца спустя, он входит на кухню и обнаруживает там Дерека в униформе.

Дерек беспомощно пожимает плечами и прихлебывает кофе, который ему сделал шериф. Кажется, Дереку немного не по себе, но не настолько, чтобы забить на завтрак.

Стайлз, видимо, уже привыкший к неумению Хейла эффективно общаться с помощью слов, поворачивается к шерифу за объяснениями. Затем он несколько раз быстро взмахивает руками, по очереди показывая на отца и Дерека: это означает, что Стайлз в настоящий момент не в состоянии успешно справиться с вербальной коммуникацией.

Шериф, переворачивая оладьи, пожимает плечами, как Дерек:

\- А почему нет? – говорит он, - Мы рассматриваем все варианты.

\- Я проснулся в альтернативной вселенной. Реально как сериал на CW*. Полицейский-оборотень. Господь всемогущий.

Дерек и шериф переглядываются. Молча, потому что, видимо, они оба знают Стайлза достаточно хорошо: в конце концов, он найдет решение проблемы, стоит только ему преодолеть первый шок и начать размышлять. Мозг Стайлза включается крайне быстро, как только он берется за дело. Шериф же мысленно задается вопросом: стоит ли ему начинать волноваться, ведь Дерек, очевидно, уже достаточно давно ошивается рядом со Стайлзом, раз так много знает о его ребенке?

\- Бог ты мой, а это точно хорошая мысль? Оборотень с пистолетом, я даже не… Погодите-ка минуту.

Шериф возвращается к блинчикам. Уголок губ Дерека изгибается, словно он едва сдерживает смех.

\- Бог ты мой, - повторяет Стайлз, теперь уже с меньшим скептицизмом, - А ведь он знает, что там происходит. Он может…и ты можешь, а потом вы вдвоем можете спрятать…и…

Его монолог обрывается, когда Стайлз подпрыгивает, словно никто и никогда не предлагал настолько блестящую идею. Кстати, так оно и есть, потому что штуку с полицией придумал никто иной как шериф. Это так, к сведению.

\- И.. и теперь Арджент не сможет стрелять в него, потому что если они станут целиться в копа, то целый отдел встанет за нами. А еще он сможет защищать тебя от всяких монстров!

В ответ шериф слегка хмурится, а Дерек насмешливо фыркает.

\- Он не станет меня защищать, - уточняет шериф, снимая блинчики со сковороды и складывая их горкой для Дерека, потому что Дерек пришел первым. Он протягивает своему новому помощнику-оборотню тарелку, где возвышаются три оладушка, - Он пока что на испытательном сроке.

Стайлз одаряет отца выразительным уничижительным взглядом подростка. Из-за блинчиков ли или из-за того, что шериф не нуждается в защите – этот вопрос повисает в воздухе.

Дерек спокойно принимает тарелку, а потом сует ее Стайлзу, очевидно, пытаясь его заткнуть.

\- Я присмотрю за ним, - мягко добавляет Дерек, словно между ним и Стайлзом есть какая-то договоренность. Стайлз усмехается, берет тарелку и, внезапно, он -  счастливейший человек на земле. Чем Дерек, кажется, очень доволен.

\- Ух. Просто. Ух. Это реально самая лучшая в мире идея, – бормочет невнятно Стайлз, у которого рот полон блинчиков, - Если честно, я не могу поверить, что не додумался первым.

Стайлз шлет почти зримые лучи добра в сторону Дерека, словно это Дерек все придумал. А это не он, между прочим.

Но шериф великодушен и подарит Дереку эту славу, Тем более, что Дерек оглядывается на Стайлза с какой-то затаенной радостью, она пока только в его глазах. Дерек еще не готов двигаться дальше, но сейчас он учится заново, шаг за шагом. Но Стайлз все равно замечает эту радость, словно различает тончайшие нюансы выражения лица Дерека, хочет ли тот этого или нет. Судя по всему, из-за увиденного ребенок необъяснимым образом целых пять минут не произносит ни слова.  

Можно сказать... подвиг, не меньше.

Наливая тесто на сковороду, шериф глубокомысленно мурлычет песенку, рассеянно раздумывая над тем, что бы это могло значить.

*The CW Television Network (в эфире просто The CW) — американская телевизионная сеть. С момента начала вещания и до сезона 2012-13 программы канала были ориентированы на демографическую категорию 18-34-летних женщин.

 

***

Из Дерека выходит отличный заместитель. Пуленепробиваемый ходячий детектор лжи с нюхом, как у ищейки,  - он должен оказаться отличным копом, на бумаге. Но со временем шериф узнает, что помимо этих чисто физических характеристик Дереку присуща отвага и сообразительность. Ее он проявляет всякий раз, когда рядом есть человек, который сдерживает Дерека и напоминает ему, что сначала надо думать, а потом уже делать. Но одна из самых лучших его черт – удивительная мягкость, спрятанная под этими перманентно нахмуренными бровями. В любом случае, своим фирменным стилем «жесткий-но-милый-парень» он производит хорошее впечатление на горожан.

Вот прямо как сейчас.

Шериф Стилински готов торжественно зааплодировать, когда Дерек ловко спрыгивает с огромного дуба на заднем дворе миссис Стаплес, осторожно прижимая к груди Флаффи,   

\- Отлично, помощник* Хейл, - улыбается шериф.

Дерек хмурится, но не сердито, как может показаться, а смущенно. Теперь шериф замечает отличие, потому что после нескольких ужинов, на которые в последнее время приходил Дерек, Стайлз взялся обучать отца распознавать «Лица Хмуроволка». Шериф абсолютно уверен, что конкретно это Стайлз называет «Выражение Лица Хмуроволка №7».

Дерек молча протягивает кота шерифу и пытается спрятаться за его спиной. Но его план проваливается, потому что миссис Стаплес рвется обнять Дерека, причитая над своим бедным котеночком, и поет дифирамбы отваге Дерека, ведь она даже не представляет, что бы делала без своего нервного столетнего кота, который постоянно путается под ногами. Дерек сперва теряется, но потом нерешительно похлопывает старушку по спине, стараясь утешить, и разрешает ей себя обнимать сколько вздумается. И даже не рычит.

Когда она, наконец, соблаговоляет его отпустить, шериф торжественно вручает миссис Стаплес ее дрожащего кота и великодушно молчит насчет своего грозного помощника и его ушей, покрасневших от смущения.  

 

* помощник шерифа - в небольшом городе сотрудник управления шерифа, который выполняет часть обязанностей шерифа

 

***

Они находят тело на аллее спустя три месяца с момента назначения Дерека на должность помощника. Труп засунули в мусорный бак недалеко от одного из многочисленных ночных клубов, которые в последнее время, словно грибы после дождя, повылезали на окраинах города. Видимо, маленькая гористая Калифорния становится новой Ниццой для отдыха богатых и знаменитых, ну или что-то вроде того, потому что в Бикон Хиллз внезапно обнаружилось развлечений больше, чем за последние десять лет вместе взятых. Тело, которое они нашли, принадлежит молодой девушке. Судя по откровенному платью, она, возможно, была в одном из клубов, пила, танцевала и флиртовала. Дерек, принюхавшись, подтверждает эти догадки, и в тот момент лицо у него очень хмурое, даже по его собственным меркам.

\- Ну? – спрашивает шериф, пока остальные полицейские оцепляют место преступления и собирают улики, – Одна из наших или… из наших?

Дерек кивает:

\- Вампиры, - он произносит это слово так, словно даже на вкус оно отвратительно.

Шериф вздыхает:

\- Серьезно? Вампиры и Оборотни?

Дерек хмурится. У него такое лицо, будто он пытается разгадать загадку вселенских масштабов.

\- Наш вид не может нормально с ними взаимодействовать. Обычно мы избегаем друг друга.

\- Прямо как в дурацкой романтической истории для подростков,  - замечает шериф, потому что он видел, как Мелисса Маккол последние несколько лет во время дежурства в госпитале тайком по ночам читает подобного рода книжки.

Дерек до смешного раздосадован его словами.

\- Вампиры не сверкают,  - совсем не обязательно было говорить это.  

Шериф фыркает:

\- А зря. Так было бы легче их найти.

\- Мы найдем их, - Дерек достает телефон из кармана. Он набирает номер, и когда Бойд отвечает, Дерек коротко рычит в трубку: «Бойд, вампиры». И добавляет: «Не говори Стайлзу».

Шериф думает, что Дерек поступает очень мило, учитывая, что время позднее, Стайлзу завтра в школу, а еще у него запланирован тест по латинскому языку. Ему хочется верить, что сын действительно собирается остаться дома и готовиться к тесту, вместо того, чтобы бегать по городу за вампирами.

Дерек нажимает «отбой» » и смотрит на шерифа с усталым смирением, будто тоже мало надеется на удачу, но все равно должен был попытаться. Шериф – отец Стайлза, и он уверен, что они сделают все возможное, чтобы удержать его неугомонного ребенка подальше от проблем. В знак полной поддержки этой идеи он хлопает Дерека по спине и спрашивает:

\- Ну и как нам, черт побери, убить вампиров?

\- Обойдемся без кольев, - бормочет Дерек, и его глаза на секунду окрашиваются красным. Шериф знает этот взгляд: возможно, будет много крови.   

 

***

Выходит грязновато. И огневато, и, возможно, совсем немного взрывновато, если уж шериф планирует оперировать определениями Стайлза, которые и определениями нельзя назвать.

Уже очень поздно, когда все заканчивается, он устал, а его ребенка в очередной раз аккуратно вырвали из когтистых лап смерти. Когтистыми лапами оборотня.

Шериф, выравнивая дыхание, держится поодаль и наблюдает, как взрывы, собственно, взрываются.

\- Ты совсем идиот? – Дерек рычит прямо в лицо Стайлзу, – Тут было гнездо!

\- «Было» - ключевое слово, -  бесстрашно возражает Стайлз, не опуская взгляда, – Я нашел их, не так ли? Нашел - позволь-ка заметить -  раньше тебя, твоих щенков и охотников!

Дерек едва заметно тушуется. Даже Арджент, стоящий за его спиной, на секунду меняет свое зловещие спокойствие на соответствующее ситуации смущение.

\- Мы бы в любом случае их нашли, - шипит Дерек, но уже с меньшим пылом.  

Стайлз фыркает:

\- Ну да, однако через два дня ты был уже не столь убедителен.

Дерек слегка морщит нос, а его высоко поднятые брови собирают гармошкой кожу на лбу.  Если шериф правильно выполнил свое домашнее задание, то сейчас у Дерека «Выражение Лица Хмуроволка №4: Негодование». Которое шериф непременно разделил бы, не будь так велико облегчение от того, что в результате вампиры не сожрали Стайлза.

\- Слишком много трупов в этом городе, - не сразу парирует Дерек, видимо, не найдя более весомых аргументов. Шериф знает: Стайлз уже понимает, что выиграл. Так случается всякий раз, когда его оппонент медлит с нападением.

Стайлз победно ухмыляется:

\- Ну признай же. У меня черный пояс по Гугл-фу.

Дерек сбит с толку:

\- Черный пояс по чему?  - спрашивает он вслух, озвучивая мысли и самого шерифа.

Стайлз пожимает плечами:

\- Я нашел их в сети. Я подумал, что со всей этой модой на вампиров, я бы на их месте использовал на полную катушку именно интернет, чтобы моя добыча сама пришла ко мне.

Где-то вдалеке начинают выть сирены: подкрепление уже в пути. Шериф качает головой и поворачивается к Ардженту. Крис, расценивая это как намек, кашляет и прощается:

\- Доброй ночи, джентльмены. Мы уходим.

Сирены раздаются все ближе, поэтому Арджент и его головорезы загружаются в свои массивные черные внедорожники и укатывают в ночь. Дерек пользуется моментом, чтобы подать глазами знак Бойду, Айзеку и Эрике, которые сразу же молча исчезают в лесу. Выглядит впечатляюще; шериф мечтает, чтобы со Стайлзом такие штуки тоже срабатывали, но увы.

Зато сработает кое-что другое.

\- Стайлз,  - говорит шериф, а потом, через секунду, точно таким же командным тоном – Дерек.

Дерек безмолвно вздыхает и хватает Стайлза за загривок, мягко, чтобы не задеть след от укуса, там, где вампир проверял готовность Стайлза стать жертвой, прежде чем впустить его в гнездо.  Дерек невнятно и сварливо ворчит что-то насчет идиотов, пока конвоирует Стайлза к джипу. Шериф одобрительно кивает, потому что собирался сделать то же самое.

\- Надеюсь увидеть вас обоих дома, где ты, Стайлз, будешь под домашним арестом - он машет им на прощание.

\- Пап, ну ладно тебе! - ноет Стайлз, - Это же просто царапина!

Шериф качает головой, когда Дерек запрыгивает в джип на место водителя. Наконец, машина вырывается с парковки и уезжает в ночь. Между тем шериф оглядывается на горящий остов тематического готического клуба – скорее всего в течение недели здесь появится что-то новое – и ждет появлении полицейских на сцене.

Они уже не раз проходили через всю эту рутину, поэтому теперь он знает: Дерек привезет Стайлза домой, осмотрит его раны, а потом убедится, что тот съел что-нибудь, восстанавливающее кровопотерю, сделал домашнюю работу и лег спать в приличное время. На секунду шериф удивляется: кажется, не так уж давно Дерек, находящийся под подозрением в убийстве, сидел в наручниках на заднем сиденье его служебной машины. Доверять Дереку собственную жизнь легко, ведь у шерифа такая работа, из-за которой его жизнь всегда в опасности. И нет особой разницы между просто риском и риском чуть бОльшим. Но доверить Дереку жизнь его сына – совсем другое дело. Это уже намного серьезней.

Видимо, Дерек Хейл, несмотря на все особенности внешности, как раз из того типа приятных молодых людей, которых ты приводишь домой знакомиться с родителями. Шериф находит эту мысль весьма забавной.

И, вполне возможно, не только забавной.

 

***

Той ночью он возвращается домой поздно, потому что объяснял пожарной части Бикон Хиллз и представителям департамента шерифа, как подвал клуба оказался домом для культа психов-убийц, подражающим вампирам, которые зачем-то еще и подожгли себя. На кухне в тишине убирается Дерек. У Стайлза не горел свет в окне, когда шериф подъезжал к дому, и он решил, что ребенок спит.

– Супу? – спрашивает Дерек, когда шериф заходит на кухню, - Могу подогреть.

Шериф кивает и садится за стол.

– Как Стайлз?

–  Не прекращает болтать, так что все в порядке, - отвечает Дерек с легким насмешливым раздражением. Шериф бы назвал его тон почти нежным.

– Спасибо, что заботишься о нем, - благодарит он и добавляет:  - Ты не обязан это делать, - и Дерек застывает на секунду, словно собирается сказать, что обязан, но не может объяснить почему.

Очень…любопытно. Шериф стал шерифом потому, что он отлично справляется с этой работой, а отлично справляться с этой работой – значит иметь определенный уровень наблюдательности, которая позволит выполнять должным образом обязанности следователя. Шериф не знал Дерека раньше, но ему нравится думать, что он достаточно хорошо знает его сейчас, а когда знаешь Дерека, то его на удивление легко прочитать.

Шериф, не скрываясь, удивленно смотрит на Дерека, хотя, если вдуматься, тут, учитывая обстоятельства, нет совершенно ничего удивительного. Многое, честно говоря, встает на свои места.

Дерек, все еще стоящий у плиты, видимым усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться, прежде чем взглянуть на шерифа еще раз. Его брови - сосредоточие вины, а сам Дерек напряжен, как испуганное животное.  

Просто невероятно. У шерифа при взгляде на такую реакцию приподнимаются  уголки губ, а Дерек вздрагивает, словно его снова поймали на месте преступления, и он ждет, что шериф сейчас вытащит свой пистолет и начнет демонстративно чистить его, в процессе многозначительно напомнив, что он, шериф, - лицо, стоящее на страже закона, и обязан соблюдать буквы этого самого закона. За исключением особых, сверхъестественных обстоятельств.

Но у шерифа другие планы. Он только мысленно хихикает, не в силах поверить, что не заметил раньше, и тянется ласково похлопать Дерека по плечу.

\- Останешься на ночь? – спрашивает он.

Дерек моментально расслабляется под знакомым весом руки шерифа, хотя волосы на затылке у него по-прежнему стоят дыбом.

\- Если вы не против, - отвечает он тихо.

Шериф качает головой и идет доставать из шкафа в прихожей запасное одеяло с подушкой, чтобы постелить на диване.

Дерек остается на кухне, помешивает в кастрюльке с супом, ожидая пока он подогреется, и таким потрясенным шериф еще никогда его не видел.

***

\- Я тут подумал про Дерека, - говорит шериф одним воскресным полднем, когда в доме только мужчины рода Стилински, которые отважно собирают вещи в стирку и пылесосят.

Стайлз, подбирающий носку его пару, растерянно моргает.

\- А что с ним? – уклончиво спрашивает он.

Шерифу не очень хорошо даются такого рода вещи, но сейчас он поступает так же, как и со всеми другими аспектами одинокого родительства, включая Разговор: он отважно бросается в омут с головой, в надежде найти крошечный оазис где-то посреди бесконечной пустыни под названием «Воспитание подростка».

\- Ну, он…милый.

Стайлз, кажется, озадачен.

\- Я… я даже не знаю, что на такое ответить, - он закидывает носкомяч в корзину с чистым бельем. Внезапно на его лице появляется выражение невыразимого ужаса:

\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты хочешь с ним встречаться,  - пищит он.

Шериф только одаривает его долгим взглядом, даже не потрудившись найти подходящие слова, потому что слова не всегда смогут четко выразить мысль, а взгляд – он никогда не подведет. И сейчас этот взгляд должен доступно объяснить Стайлзу, что он придурок.

Стайлз, слегка порозовев, откидывается с облегчение.

\- Спасибо тебе, господи.

\- Но не потому, что он… не встречабельный, - добавляет шериф, стараясь говорить как ни в чем не бывало.

Стайлз давится собственной слюной и заходится в кашле. Прямо на свежевыстиранное белье. Кажется, им придется перестирывать эту порцию.

\- Не понял?…

Шериф еще раз смотрит на Стайлза, теперь уже задумчиво, и, сдаваясь, поднимает руки.

\- Просто подумал, - успокаивает он спустя пару долгих мгновений.

Стайлз глядит  на него с подозрением.

\- И ты хочешь организовать ему свидание? – спрашивает он с недоверием еще большим, чем тогда, когда подозревал собственного отца в желании встречаться с Дереком Хейлом. Даже как-то оскорбительно, честное слово.

\- Возможно,  - отвечает шериф, потому что именно это он и делает. Господи боже, ну что у него за жизнь.

\- Он…милый, - заторможено повторяет Стайлз. Создается ощущение, что такая мысль раньше не приходила ему в голову, а теперь он совсем не уверен, что хочет ее обдумывать, но у него нет вариантов, потому что нельзя запретить своему мозгу мыслить, даже если очень хочется.

\- И, кхм, с кем же?

\- Ни с кем конкретным,  - врет шериф.

Стайлз слегка расслабляется.

\- Ну, окей. Я имею в виду, разнообразия ради, ему стоит пойти на свидание. Ну. Ты понимаешь, познакомиться с кем-то. На один день.

Стайлз беспокойно подергивает ногой вверх-вниз, продолжая копаться в барабане машины и полностью уйдя в свои мысли.

Шериф снова кивает и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы вывернуть наизнанку всю одежду, подготавливая ее к следующей загрузке в стирку. И весь его опыт работы в полиции подсказывает ему, что сейчас наступает самый ответственный момент.  

\- Мне кажется, он мог бы сделать кого-то счастливым, -  не удержавшись, добавляет он секундой позже.

В конце концов, Стайлз вздыхает рассеянно.

 - Да, мог бы, наверное, если ты готов игнорировать всю его хмурость, сердитость и склонность к насилию,  - признает он, зарываясь с головой в корзину с грязным бельем и открывая беспощадную охоту на носок. Этим гольфам с разноцветными полосками нереально сложно подобрать пару.

– Желаю ему удачи в поисках человека, который не побоится, что ему оторвут голову,  - добавляет он, словно найти такого человека – подвиг, не меньше. Что совсем не так. Стайлз настолько бездумно не боится отрывания головы, что это вызывает неподдельную тревогу.

Шериф возвращается к измерению необходимого количества стирального порошка и всё никак не может поверить: неужели он действительно собирается сделать то, что собирается сделать?

 

***

Стайлз никогда не облегчал жизнь своему отцу, но не потому, что сознательно создавал себе трудности. Будем откровенны: влипать в неприятности у него получалось совершенно естественно. Дерек же, похоже, имеет самые благие намеренья и тем самым все только усложняет, хотя сам, видимо, считает, помогает разрешить ситуацию.

Начинается все почти незаметно, нужный момент легко пропустить, если не отслеживать его специально. Дерек все реже ужинает у них, отговариваясь от приглашений переночевать на диване тем, что делает ремонт в доме, серьезно, и надо бы ему приучаться спать там. И вот уже прошла неделя, а он еще ни разу не заходил к ним. Даже на завтрак.

Дерек, к счастью, обязан появляться на работе, и не важно, насколько ему хочется побыть одному или прекратить всякие отношения со Стайлзом, какими бы странными они ни были.  Поэтому шериф просто дожидается их ночного дежурства в одну из сентябрьских пятниц, когда у Стайлза и мохнатой компании запланирован просмотр фильма в гостях у Джексона. Когда он и Дерек отъезжают от автокафе «Бургер здесь-и-навынос»* с их незаконным ужином из фастфуда, шериф спрашивает:

– С моим сыном что-то не так, Дерек?

Дерек, который большую часть вечера провел, задумчиво уставившись в окно со своей пассажирской стороны, выглядит так, словно ему каким-то запрещенным приемом прилетело по лицу.

– Что?

Шериф паркуется у кинотеатра, где в пятницу вечером чаще всего возникают проблемы по их части, и любезно, второй раз, медленнее, задает свой вопрос, протягивая Дереку его чай со льдом.

– С моим сыном что-то не так? – повторяет шериф, теперь уже пристально глядя на Дерека.

Дерек по-совиному моргает, ухватившись за свой чай обеими руками.

– С ним все в порядке... было, когда я видел его в последний раз?.. -  предполагает он. Потом хмурится, а его брови начинают на лбу свой причудливый танец, отчего Дерек вдруг выглядит одновременно и сердитым, и встревоженным, – Думаете, у него что-то случилось? Все у Джексона. Я сказал им написать мне, если что-то произойдет.

Шерифу хочется со стоном хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. Потом понимает, что его ничего, собственно, не останавливает, поэтому так и поступает.

Дерек, кажется, начинает слегка паниковать.

– Шериф?

– Не такого рода «не так», - поясняет шериф, потому что, если подумать, первая реакция Дерека была вполне естественна, учитывая все их прошлые проблемы – Я имею в виду, что со Стайлзом не так, раз ты не хочешь встречаться с ним?

Дерек случайно сжимает свой чай со льдом так сильно, что тот фонтанирует и заливает весь салон патрульной машины.

 

* In-N-Out Burger  - областная сеть ресторанов быстрого питания в Северной, Южной Калифорнии, Аризоне, Неваде, Юте и Техасе.

 

***

После того, как Дерек пришел в себя и закончил чистить обивку, насколько это вообще возможно сделать с помощью двух бумажных салфеток, они устроились на капоте машины и  ждут, когда высохнет их одежда. У Дерека внезапно обнаружилась та же проблема с прямым зрительным контактом, что и в прошлый раз, когда после эпизода с вампирским гнездом не он мог смотреть шерифу в глаза.

– Ему семнадцать, вы в курсе? -  После неловкой заминки, Дерек все-таки рискует заглянуть шерифу в лицо.

– Я не идиот, Дерек.

Дерек вздрагивает и быстро утыкается взглядом в землю.

– Да, прошу прощения, вам лучше знать про его возраст.

Шерифа все это веселит невероятно.

– Постарайся не забывать это, помощник Хейл.

Дерек по-прежнему смотрит на него, как на пришельца.

– И вы хотите… вы хотите, чтобы я… - сформулировать, видимо, слишком тяжело.

Шериф пожимает плечами:

– Ты хорошо к нему относишься. Меня только это волнует.

Дерек дергается, напрягая челюсть, как всегда делает, когда обижен. Он разглядывает простор асфальта парковки так внимательно, будто в жизни не видел ничего интересней.

– А еще, - откровенно вскрывает карты шериф, - ты мне нравишься. Приятный бонус.

Дерек, кажется, готов провалиться сквозь землю от смущения. Беззлобные смешинки пузырятся у шерифа где-то в горле. Он ждет не дождется рассказать Стайлзу о том, что обнаружил у Хмуроволка еще одно выражение лица. Что доводит их общее количество до десяти.

В конце концов он обуздывает свое веселье, а тем временем Дерек смотрит на него задумчиво, даже со слабой надеждой.

– Неужели я ему нравлюсь? – спрашивает он, словно действительно понятия не имеет.  

От его слов у шерифа снова случается приступ веселья, отчего Дерек свирепо сверкает глазами и, сгорбившись, тихо возвращается в машину, надувшись, как ребенок. Ах, молодость.

Шериф усмехается и, покачивая головой, присоединяется к нему через минуту, после чего они принимают вызов в боулинг, где надо разобраться с потасовкой на шестой дорожке.

И даже если Дерек ведет себя немного грубее, чем обычно, когда хватает и трясет одного из пьяных дебоширов, шериф не делает ему замечаний.

***

Дерек вроде как избегает их в течение последующих нескольких недель, видимо, хочет привести мысли в порядок. Это хорошо, потому что шериф сам большой любитель хорошенько подумать прежде, чем действовать. Может быть, Дереку стало легче, когда он понял, что за ним не придет злой шериф с дробовиком и аконитовыми пулями, если у них со Стайлзом что-нибудь получится. И хотя это слегка раздражает, шериф продолжает покупать слишком много еды на неделю: теперь Дерек не заезжает на ужины.  Но, вообще-то, так даже лучше, потому что все происходящее бесит Стайлза, а Стайлз честен с собой - да и кем-то другим в принципе - только когда очень сердит. Шериф выслушивает язвительный монолог сына про неблагодарных глупых альфа-оборотней, помощников шерифа, которые носа не кажут в дом, где их ждут, и саботируют диету шерифа, позволяя ему кататься в «Здесь-и-навынос» * и поздней ночью останавливаться в «Бургерах от Томми»*.   

На работе Дерек задумчив и каждый раз глядит на шерифа так, словно ждет, что тот разговор в итоге окажется шуткой, или сном, или своеобразной попыткой дать взятку, или галлюцинацией, вызванной большим количеством жирных гамбургеров, съеденных на ночь.

В определенный момент, кстати, Дерек накладывает на эти поездки строжайшее вето, и шериф понимает, что теперь-то все точно будет хорошо. Дерек так серьезно относится к чьему-то мнению, только когда этот кто-то очень и очень важен.

 

* In-N-Out Burger  - областная сеть ресторанов быстрого питания в Северной, Южной Калифорнии, Аризоне, Неваде, Юте и Техасе.

*Бургеры от Томми  - сеть ресторанов по продаже гамбургеров в Южной Калифорнии, Соединенные штаты. Известны своими острыми бургерами.

 

***

Когда из Санта-Круз приходят ведьмы, Дерек и Стайлз наконец осознают то, что шериф понял уже месяц назад.

Видимо, фокусы, которым Дитон учил Стайлза в свободное время, словно маяк привлекает всех ведьм в радиусе двух сотен миль, и теперь Стайлз, потомок цыганки, стал лакомым кусочком для любого ковена*. (Шериф понимает, что ему следовало бы прекратить копаться в прошлом покойной жены, но она никогда об этом не рассказывала) Они посчитали излишнем добавить, что девственность Стайлза тоже увеличивает его силу, и похитили его из собственной комнаты прямо посреди ночи, потому что определенные заклинания не позволили никому найти их.

После того, как с ведьмами, в общем и целом, покончено, перед обгорелым скелетом особняка Хейлов идет спор примерно такого содержания:

\- Больше никакой магии.

\- Эй, привет, моя магия спасла нам жизни сегодня. Я неуязвим!

\- Вполне себе уязвим.

\- Ладно, но, прошу заметить, я был великолепен.

\- У тебя…идет кровь.

\- Как и у тебя!

\- Она остановится.

\- Бог ты мой, не могу поверить, что у тебя такие отговорки. Знаешь, такие отговорки подходят и мне, даже если из-за своих суперспособностей и тому подобного твоя регенерация быстрее. Скорость, знаешь ли, это не всегда хорошо.

\- Хорошо, когда у тебя идет кровь.

\- Верно. Но у меня часто идет кровь, я уже привык. Кроме того, использование магии помогает мне удержаться от ее вынужденного применении больше, чем обычно, как ты сегодня видел. Мою улётность.

\- Тебе не нужно больше так делать. Это привлекает внимание.

\- Как и моя девственность, очевидно. Однако я не собираюсь прыгать в постель с первым попавшимся, чтобы решить эту проблему, - пауза, - Пап, не смотри на меня так.

\- Я нормально смотрю на тебя. Просто перестань говорить про прыжки в постель с незнакомыми людьми, - спокойно отвечает шериф.

\- Хорошо, ладно. У меня кончились аргументы. Я просто не откажусь от магии.

\- Стайлз.

\- Не стайлзкай мне! Я принял окончательное решение. Если предлагаешь помочь мне разобраться с девственностью, то я весь во внимании, Дерек.

Повисает продолжительная пауза. Шериф стонет. Знакомьтесь, дамы и господа, это его сын. Мысленно же он выразительно аплодирует Стайлзу.

Тем временем Стайлз моргает, когда до него доходит, что вокруг наступила мертвая тишина, а Дерек и стая смотрят на него большими глазами.

\- Ух, я слишком громко это сказал, да?  - удивляется Стайлз так, словно еще сомневается в этом.

\- Угу, - страдая, хором произносят шериф и Дерек, пока Айзек, Бойд и Эрика задушено давятся своим шоком и исчезают среди теней. Мудро. Дерек, приятный сюрприз, хорошо натаскал волчат на выживание.

Стайлз закрывает лицо ладонями.

\- Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, заткните меня.

Дерек весело фыркает.

\- Я пытаюсь это сделать с тех пор, как познакомился с тобой.

\- Я не виноват, что ты плохо стараешься.

\- Я придумал пару новых стратегий, - нерешительно произносит Дерек, мимолетно покосившись на шерифа. Шериф внимательно рассматривает небо и игнорирует обоих. Дерек принимает это за одобрение, и из его плеч уходит напряжение, - Если хочешь, могу рассказать, - понизив голос, добавляет он после секундной паузы.

Стайлз через щелочку между пальцами смотрит на Дерека, слегка уязвленный, но гораздо сильнее - заинтригованный:

\- Да?

Шериф мимикрирует под окружающую среду и, чтобы не присутствовать при этом разговоре, собирается раствориться в воздухе как можно скорее. Потому что по их интонациям можно сделать вывод, что в ближайшие пару минут происходящее переродится во нечто совершенное иное. Поэтому шериф, рассудив, что Дерек вполне может подвезти Стайлза до дома,  не спеша направляется к патрульной машине и, уходя, тихонько шепчет: «Комендантский час по-прежнему начинается в одиннадцать, парни».

Шериф знает, что Дерек его услышит.  

Кроме того, он знает, где живет, работает и ночует Дерек. Так что…

В город шериф возвращается, удивительно довольный собой.

 

*Ковен -  традиционное обозначение сообщества ведьм, регулярно собирающихся для отправления обрядов на ночной шабаш.

 

***

На следующее утро Стайлз, весь в своих мыслях, бредет вниз, широко улыбаясь и дурашливо помахав рукой в знак приветствия. Шериф и Дерек сидят за столом в ожидании субботнего завтрака.

Шерифу удается не закатить глаза, когда Стайлз неуклюже обнимает его и объявляет:

\- Лучший папа в мире! - после чего, бестолково улыбаясь, падает на стул. Дерек закатывает глаза за двоих - это знак, что в душе сейчас он смеется.

Шериф, потому что он действительно лучший в мире папа, великодушно воздерживается от комментариев насчет красных пятен, выглядывающих у Стайлза из-под ворота футболки, там, где кожу натерла щетина.

В слух, по крайней мере, воздерживается.

Однако тем же утром по пути на работу он заходит в Таргет, чтобы за семьдесят баксов купить Дереку электрическую бритву.  Очень неплохую, между прочим.

Ужас на лице Дерека, когда ему протягивают коробку, стоит каждого цента.


End file.
